Bella and Quil
by meg5442
Summary: Bella and Quil meet again after 10 years.  Quil imprints on Bella, but Jake warns him she has been badly hurt by Edward and to take it easy with her.  Quil tries even though his wolf is howling for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Quil**

**Chapter 1**

**Quil's POV**

I don't know who the little paleface girl that is hanging around Jacob Black all the time. She's probably some rich little bitch come to save us ignorant savages from ourselves. I know he has a big crush on Isabella Swan but this isn't her, I remember her from when we were kids she was skinny, pale and her face was always dirty because she fell down a lot, she also had long stringy, mousy brown hair and big brown eyes. She always looked hungry, not for food but for love I think. Her mother wasn't very motherly, her dad Charlie did what he could but I guess a girl needs a mom. Sarah Black, Jake's mom tried, she smothered Bella with affection when she visited. But her mom left her dad and took Bella to Arizona when Bella was about eight, Jake was devastated, she was his best friend. This girl though looks really good from the back, I haven't gotten a good look at her face but she sure has a rocken body, long wavy, chestnut colored hair down to her ass, tight ass, pale skin, and big, I mean BIG tits. Damn, I would love to tap that, if she is here to help us savages she could help me by letting me release my big fully loaded cock into tight little cunt. She is small probably about 5'4" and I'd guess 100 lbs. I'm sure my guess is accurate because I'm the resident La Push horn dog, man whore, if you like. I've fucked girls all shapes sizes and colors at La Push, Forks and the Mekah rez where my mom's parents live. I don't care about their color but there are those in La Push that say white meat is better, like I said I'd like to try this girl on for size. I heard that Bella has moved back to live with her dad, who happens to be the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, Charlie Swan. I like Charlie he's a good guy, fair cop too. Forks cops have jurisdiction in La Push too so I've dealt with Charlie a few times, nothing serious just stupid kid stuff. Anyway I hear that Bella is almost a zombie since that bloodsucking leech, Edward Cullen left her in the woods to die. He dumped her then left her alone in the woods, a helpless girl, fucking leech needs his ass kicked. I saw her in Sam's mind after he found her she was a mess, if Sam hadn't found her she would have probably died of hypothermia, but he did and took her home to her dad. She had been dating the leech, ugh, how could a thinking human being date a vampire. Yes, vampires are real. I haven't seen Bella in years because I spent my summers up at the Mekah rez with my grandparents when she was spending her summers with Charlie.

Who am I? I'm Quil Aterea, of La Push reservation in the state of Washington. I am a member of the La Push protectors, a group of young Native Americans from the Quileute tribe that shape-shift into wolves to protect our people from the cold ones. I'm 19 years old, 6'7" and 255 lbs. When we start phasing into wolves we grow real big, real fast. Jake and I were good friends until I started phazing and he didn't, Sam Uley our alpha wolf makes us stay away from normal humans because we have problems controlling our tempers for a while. I'm in control now so I've started trying to renew my friendship with Jake, he seems willing to be friends again, I've stopped by his place a few times and he was friendly enough, his dad, Billy Black, is one of the tribal elders and knows about the wolf pack. Jake will be phazing soon so we can explain everything to him then, right now I just want to be friends again. We have been friends since we were in diapers.

Speaking of Jake and this mystery girl, there they are just coming out of my parents' grocery store in front of me. Damn, like I said she is hot, fuck hot, today she has on a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts she even has great legs. This is my chance to find out who she is.

"Hey, Jake, man what's going on?

"Hey, Quil, come here. Do you remember Bella? This is Quil Aterea, you knew him way back when before the hag took you away."

"Uh, hi, yeah, I remember you Quil." She says quietly.

Damn, even her voice is sexy, soft and low, she blushes when she notices that I'm looking at her. I hold out my hand to shake hers, "Bella, it's nice to see you again. That's a lot of groceries you have there feeding an army?" I ask chuckling.

"Just Jake and Billy and Charlie." Bella answers looking up at me, as I gaze into her eyes it's like the world disappears and the only thing left is Bella. Fuck, I just imprinted on Bella Swan, and she's in love with a leech!

Imprinting is what a wolf does when they see their soul mate and look them in the eyes, Bella has big chocolate brown eyes, and a man could lose themselves in her eyes. It is like love at first sight, but stronger, imprinting doesn't make you fall in love it just helps you fall in love with the one you are meant to be with.

"Who is cooking?" I ask.

"Bella she is making Lasagna, salad, and garlic cheese bread. And something she calls Chocolate Hazelnut Ganache, I don't know what it is but it sounds good." Jake says.

Bella laughs, "The word food sounds good to Jake, and he eats like a horse. I'm fixing three times what I fix for me and Charlie just to feed Billy, Jake, Charlie and me."

"Hey, Bella, is there enough for Quil, too? We haven't spent a lot of time together lately and this would give us a chance to catch up."

"Sure, there will be plenty."

"Are you sure, Bella, I don't want to butt in and cause you extra work." I say.

"There will be plenty, Jake can eat extra salad." She says laughing.

"If it's your homemade dressing I will. Quil, you won't believe how Bella can cook."

I'm thinking I'd like Bella to be cooking for me, breakfast, after a long hot night in the sack. I shake my head to clear it she's Jake's girl.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" I ask.

"We're not dating," Jake says, "She is my best friend, always has been, always will be. She is like a sister to me. I've been dating Lyndi Walker for about 2 months now; you would know it asshole if you came around more."

I guess Jake had given up on Bella maybe he won't be too upset if I ask her out. I doubt it though my luck does run that good. She is heartbreakingly beautiful, her eyes do look a little haunted like she has been badly hurt and was afraid it would happen again. I want to take that look out of her eyes and replace it with laughter. Even when she laughs she still has that look in her eyes.

The three of us start walking towards Jakes' house I reach over and take the bags that Bella is carrying and say, "Beautiful women shouldn't have to carry heavy bags, Bella." She giggles and says, "It's a good thing I'm not beautiful then isn't it."

"I disagree with you Bella, you are beautiful. What do you think Jake?"

"I've always thought Bella was beautiful." Jake says. "She's my little sister."

"Jake, I'm two years older than you!"

"But you're at least 6 inches shorter than me."

"I'm not short, 5'4" is perfectly normal; I can't help it if you Quileute boys are giants."

We all laugh, it's fun just walking and talking but I would like to be holding Bella's hand. I have a feeling that life for me has just gotten much more interesting.

We get to Jake's house and I say I have to go take care of some things and I'll be back in about an hour. I have to go talk to Sam about Bella and the imprint. I step into the woods, strip my clothes off and tie them to my ankle, phaze into my wolf self and run to Sam's house.

Sam meets me at the door, Quil what's going on?

"Sam, I imprinted." (Quil)

"On who?" (Sam)

"Bella Swan." (Quil)

"Where did you see her?" (Sam)

"In front of the store with Jake." (Quil)

"Jake may have a problem this." (Sam)

"He has a girlfriend and she isn't Bella." (Quil)

"Really?" (Sam)

"Yep for two months." (Quil)

"I guess that is why he hasn't phazed, we may have to force him to phase." (Sam)

"Not tonight please, Bella is cooking and I'm invited to dinner." (Quil)

"Okay, tomorrow, we get Jake in the woods and force him to phaze, we have to make him really mad." (Sam)

"Don't worry I can push his buttons pretty good." (Quil)

"I believe that." (Sam)

I chuckle and run home to shower and change clothes if I'm going to try to impress Bella I have to look good. When I get to Billy's house Bella is in the kitchen barefoot and humming as she cooks. Jake, Billy, and Charlie are watching the game on TV. I sit and start watching I wait a few minutes and ask Jake to go outside with me.

"Where's Lyndi?" I ask

"Mekah rez, visiting family for the next two weeks."

"She doesn't mind you spending time with Bella?"

"She knows that she and I are only friends, she trusts me. It is just really hard to be away from her for so long."

"Jake, I need to ask you something but I don't want you to get mad, okay?"

"Sure, Sure."

"Jake, I'd like to ask Bella out, do you think she would go out with me?"

"Quil, she isn't some piece of meat you can fuck and forget, you know? She is a decent girl and deserves to be treated well."

"I know I have no intentions of using her like I have girls in the past."

"And you have to tell her about the other girls, I don't want one of your whores ambushing her and hurting her by telling her the truth."

"I promise Jake I'll tell her everything, clean slate with her. She is different than any girl I have ever met, I want a relationship with her not just a fuck fest. Although she is hotter than any girl I know and that includes Lyndi."

"Yeah, those big brown eyes get you every time, I can't say no to her when she turns those things on and gets all teary eyed, she could melt a snowman's heart with them. I can't understand why Edward would do what he did to her. I thought he was a decent guy, but right now I could reach down his throat and rip his cold, black heart out and stomp on it."

"Damn, Jake, angry much?"

"He really hurt her and I can't stand to see her hurt, just remember that and remember her dad carries a gun."

"Yeah, I know he does but I don't want to hurt her I think I may be in love with her."

"Quil, you idiot you just met her today."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah, just never believed in it."

"It happens believe me. What's not to love she's gorgeous, sexy, and she cooks."

"Quil, I think you need to go slow with Bella, I don't think she has ever."

"Ever what?"

"You know."

"I know what?"

"I don't think she has ever been with a guy."

"What about this Edward you mentioned?"

"No definitely not with him, I would know about that."

"You mean you think she's a virgin?"

"Yeah, I do. She is innocent as the freshly fallen snow. As Dad says."

"Fuck me. I'll go slow Jake I promise I don't want to hurt her." My wolf is dancing and howling at the thought of being the first with Bella. Wait a minute I haven't even gotten her to agree to go out with me.

"Quil, I think she will go out with you, she changed after you two met today, and she is acting more like the old Bella. She was actually singing a while ago."

"I heard her humming when I came in while ago."

"Yeah, she used to hum when she cooked all the time but not since Edward left and now after she met you she is humming again."

"Hopefully that is a good sign." We walked back in the house and I went into the kitchen thinking I may as well get this over with. Dad always says, "In for a penny, in for a pound."

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Quil, taste this sauce for me though and tell me if it tastes okay."

I taste the sauce she offers me, damn she can cook. "That is by far the best I've ever tasted."

"Really?" She asks her eyes shining.

"Yes, babe, the best."

"Okay, thanks, now what do you want to ask me?"

"Bella, will you go out with me to see a movie maybe have dinner?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, exactly like a date."

"Yes, Quil I think I'd like that."

Now my wolf is really happy and howling. I can't wait to kiss those soft lips of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and Quil

Chapter 2

**Quil's POV**

After eating an amazing meal, who knew lasagna could taste that good. The dessert was the sweetest thing I ever put my lips on, but then I haven't kissed Bella yet. I bet she tastes sweet, she smells like strawberries and freesia, her scent is like nothing else I have ever smelled. Jake and I help her do the dishes, she washes, I dry and Jake puts them away. We are laughing and joking the whole time, Charlie and Billy watch the game on TV. Charlie kept looking at me funny all the time we were eating. Of course I have trouble keeping my eyes off my Bella.

I already think of her as "my Bella" so if she doesn't accept the imprint it just might kill me. I want her so bad my wolf is howling for her all the time, demanding that I claim her and mark her. Every time I get near her and inhale her scent he starts dancing and thinking "mine, Mine, MINE!" I know I have to let her get to know me again before I spring the whole imprint/soul mate story on her. But damn, she is so gorgeous and sexy, she honestly doesn't know how beautiful she is, she thinks she is plain. I know the waiting is going to give me permanent wood.

After everything is done Jake, Bella, and I go out to his shop where he is building another car. Jake gets right to work and I ask Bella to go for a walk with me.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk with me? We can go down and walk on the beach and watch the waves come in.

"Sure, I'd like that. Jake?"

"You go ahead I want to get a few things done here," Jake says. I know he is bowing out gracefully to give me time alone with Bella to explain things.

As we walk I realize it is probably a little chilly for Bella. So I walk a little closer to her hoping she can feel the heat from my 108.9 degree temperature. My hand kind of brushes against hers and her hand just slips into mine and she laces her fingers through mine; she looks up at me and smiles.

"This okay?"

"More than okay, Bella, I was trying to figure out how I could hold your hand."

She smiles and leans her head against my arm; she is so much shorter than me her head doesn't come up to my shoulder. Her petite size makes me feel more protective than before. I am a happy wolf just walking and holding her hand but I know I have to tell her about myself before Charlie or someone else does, I don't want her to hate me.

"Bella, there are some things you need to know about me before you go out with me."

"Okay, but I don't think I will change my mind. I said yes because I want to and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Honey, I want that too but there a few truths that you need to know about me."

"Okay, shoot."

"I have a bad rep with women and I can't say I don't deserve it. I have screwed a lot of women here, in Forks and in Port Angeles. You probably know some of them I haven't been very discriminating in the past, but you, you are different. I don't just want to get in your pants."

"You don't want to get in my pants?"

"No, I do but that isn't the only reason I asked you out. I want to take it slow with you, I know Cullen hurt you and I have no intentions of hurting you. I want to get to know you; I want you to get to know me. But I want you to be prepared if someone from my past and it is my past, might say or do something that hurts you. I'm sorry if it happens but I want you to know that I'm a one woman man now. Yours. If you will have me." We have stopped walking and are facing each other I am staring into the most beautiful eyes on the planet. She smiles up at me, reaches up and puts her hands on the back of my neck pulling me towards her as she tiptoes to meet me. Our lips touch in the sweetest kiss I have ever tasted. My arms go around her and I lose myself in her scent and in her lips. My wolf is howling and doing back flips, thinking MINE! She breaks off the kiss and we are both breathing heavy.

She smiles at me and says, "Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me about vampires, which by the way I know first hand that they do exist. I thought you would tell me about the protectors and that you are a member of the La Push pack, and that you morph into a big ass wolf when danger is near. I also thought that you might tell me about your imprinting on me and that we are soul mates meant to be together. That your wolf wants to claim me and mark me and make baby wolves with me. But that's okay I can deal with all that. I'm pretty good with weird, but if one of your whores come up to me and says anything I guess I'll just have to explain that you are mine now and I have no intentions of sharing you. If she insists I guess I'll just have to beat her ass."

I am speechless, I have no idea how Bella knows all of this. "How?" I stutter.

"When you left earlier, Jake went out to his shop and my dad came in just in time to hear me tell Uncle Billy that I wanted to go out with you. Dad came unglued on me ranting and raving about man whore and hurting me and that he would shoot your ass if he caught you within fifty yards of me. Uncle Billy sat us down and explained everything including imprinting, he said I had a right to know and because of Charlie's reaction he told him so he won't make our lives miserable."

"How did Charlie take it?"

"Like everything, silently, then he looked at me and asked me how I felt about everything."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I could accept the whole wolf and imprint/soul mate and I will beat down any bitch that thinks she can take my man. And that I love you." She says with an evil grin.

"You can? You will? You do?"

"Yes, Quil, but I do think we need to get to know each other again and dad and I both know that Jake hasn't phased yet but he will so I won't have to keep secrets from him forever."

"What did Charlie say?"

"That he could do worse than you for a son-in-law, he mentioned Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. He also said that you are every fathers dream for his daughter, a man who can't lie to, cheat on, or hurt his daughter and will give his life to protect her and spend the rest of his life making her happy." Bella said with a smile.

"So you and Charlie know everything and you are both okay with it? And you love me?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Oh Bells, I love you so much it hurts to be away from you."

"I love you and Uncle Billy explained that to us, too. That is why I'm moving into Emily's house and I have enough credits to graduate mid-term in Forks, so after Dad talks to them at Forks High I'll be finished with school. I'll graduate in June with my class but I'll be here 24/7 to help Emily to take care of the pack."

"Charlie is okay with that?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't matter if he wasn't I'm 18, legally an adult. Charlie is fine with it as long as I stay at Emily's and Uncle Billy vouches for you. He doesn't want us living together."

"Uncle Billy?"

"Uncle Billy and Aunt Sarah were always good to me; I have always called them that, no kin, at least not by blood just in our hearts. I love them even though Aunt Sarah is gone she is still in my heart. I love you, Quil."

"Bella, baby, you have made me the happiest man on earth with those three little words. My wolf is doing back flips he is so happy."

Bella reaches up and pulls my lips down to hers and kisses me. My tongue brushes her bottom lip requesting entry. Her lips part and my tongue explores her mouth. She has the sweetest mouth I have ever tasted, I pick her up bridal style and carry her to a drift wood tree on the beach that we use as a bench, I sit down never breaking our kiss and holding her tightly to me. I can smell her arousal; my kisses do have an effect on her. When we finally break our kiss she is sitting straddle me facing me and we are both breathing heavy. I trail open mouth kisses down her neck, I start to suck on her neck where her neck and shoulder meet, this is where I will mark her when the time is right. She pulls back and looks at me, she looks a little confused or worried.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She blushes as she ducks her head into my chest, "I don't want to tell you, it's bad."

"What can be worse than admitting to the woman you love that you are a man whore and morph into a giant dog?" I ask smiling at her.

"You know so much you have all this experience, I have none."

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Sex." She blushes again and I wonder how far down the blush goes.

"Honey, are you saying that Cullen never?"

"Yes, he never, he was afraid he would lose control and hurt or kill me."

"Honey, that isn't a bad thing. That is a wonderful thing, the fact that you have saved yourself and I am going to be the first and only man to be with you is a wonderful gift to be given. I love you so much and this means I never have to share you with any one. You are such an amazing person and I love you so much."

"Why do you love me? Does the imprint make you love me?"

"Honey, what's not to love, you are beautiful, smart, sexy, a great cook, and you love me. No the imprint doesn't make me love you; it just helps us find the one person we are meant to spend our lives with. We would have eventually found each other the imprint just helps us recognize our soul mate. After all you do spend a lot of time with Jake, and he and I have been friends since we were in diapers, we knew each other before your mom took you away from us. You are my soul mate I can't help but love you. That's all. Besides you are the hottest woman I have ever met."

It's takes about four weeks to get everything ready for Bella to live at Emily's. While we are working on her room she sleeps on the couch. Correction I sleep on the couch and Bella sleeps on me, it's too small for us to sleep side by side. We haven't had sex yet but we have had some major make out sessions, but we need this time to get to know each other and we have spent every second we can together. The only time we are apart is when I'm on patrol or at work. Of course she brings me food at work so I get to see her there too. The entire pack showed up to help Bella get settled in here new room, we had already moved everything for Forks and had it stored in Billy's garage.

When we painted her room I was afraid she would pick out some girly pink color but she picked out a light yellow, at least the color didn't make me want to gag. I thought Bella was going to cry when she saw her room completed. She just kept putting her arms around my waist and hiding her face in my chest. I really like it when she does that but I keep getting so hard it hurts to walk. Sam keeps looking at me and laughing he told me it gets a little easier after you claim your mate But I don't think Bella is ready for that and I want her so bad it hurts. I have made up my mind to wait until she is ready and not to push her.

"Quily" Bella says, this nickname is going to be embarrassing when the pack hears it but every time Bella calls me that my cock twitches. When she gives me this hot smoldering look up through her eye lashes I am instantly hard and I want to grab her, throw her to the ground and slam my cock into her. She has no idea how sexy she is that fucking leech did a real number on her self-esteem. I walk over to her and slip my hands around her tiny waist pulling her to me, I bury my nose in her hair and breath in her scent, damn she smells good.

"Bella this room is you, it's beautiful, I hope you never want to go back to Forks," as I say this I pull her tighter to me.

**Bella's POV**

We have been working on my room at Emily's for about four weeks, the guys knocked out a wall and completely redid it, Emily said she wanted me to be comfortable while I was here. While they have been doing the work I have been sleeping on the couch, it will be good to sleep in a real bed again, but I will miss my mattress pad on the couch, Quil. He has been sleeping at Emily's with me we can't both fit on the couch so I have been sleeping on top of him. Quil insisted on buying me a new bed, he got a king size and it is extra long. It is a canopy bed made of titanium and steel supposed to be unbreakable. Why do I need an unbreakable bed? Because I will be sleeping with a werewolf and they can get a little carried away and sometimes they forget exactly how strong they really are. He must have paid a lot for it, more than he should have but he was so proud of it when they unloaded it and set it up I didn't have the heart to complain about the price.

I know Quil can afford it, he works, he does auto restoration with Jake and Embry and they make real good money, people come from all over the state. In fact, they have a guy coming from Oregon to get them to restore his car. They are good and their reputation for quality work at reasonable prices has traveled pretty far. Their customers are willing to pay for their services they aren't cheap but they are reasonable. Quil also inherited a lot of money when his Uncle died. Quil was his favorite nephew and he had no children so he left everything to Quil. Being werewolves like they are having a flexible job like auto restoration is a big plus. They can work in the shop around their patrol schedule. In fact, tomorrow I start trying to fix their financial records. Jake has been doing it for the last two or three months after the last bookkeeper left. The thought of Jake doing paperwork is funny but at the same time scary.

I have been taking on line classes in accounting for the last two years because Forks High School doesn't offer advanced classes in accounting like I was taking in Phoenix. To be able to continue my classes I have been taking them on line, I'm not a CPA yet but I'm close about another six months and I will be. I had thought about going to college to become a teacher but I have decided not to, between CPA and the cooking school I attended three summers in Phoenix I think I can contribute to our income.

The pack loves the fact that I can cook, Emily and I do the cooking for the pack, Kim helps but she is just learning how to cook. The pack eats a lot, a whole lot. Seth and Leah's mom Sue cooks too, she knows about the pack because Harry and Sue Clearwater are both tribe elders, along with Billy Black and Quil Ateara Sr. (my Quil's grandfather). Tonight is my first official wolf pack bonfire and I will meet Quil's grandfather. Quil's parents are great and I love them already they treat me as their daughter.

**Quil's POV**

She turns in my arms to face me and lightly runs her hand over my crotch, "Why, Mr. Ateara, is this because of me?" she asks sounding surprised.

"Uh huh."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever made a man do that before."

"Bells, I'm so happy you're here I can't tell you how happy I am you are here, and that my love is what happens to me every time you call me that silly nickname. If Cullen didn't react to you like this then he is more stupid than I thought. Bells, you give a lot of guys wood. Those two guys Newton and Yorkie they probably have images of you in their spank bank."

"EWWW, Mike and Eric, that is disgusting, I prefer tall, dark, and handsome, thank you very much."

"Sweetheart I was hoping you preferred me."

"Quily, you are my tall, dark, and handsome." Bella says pulling my lips to hers.

"I love you, Bella, mind, body, heart, and soul. It is so easy for me to picture us married, you round with my baby growing inside you. The hottest picture I have in my mind is our baby nursing from your breast. The slightest thought of that makes me hard. Bells, I want you so much you are the sexiest most beautiful woman I have ever seen and when you are pregnant and round I'm only going to want you more. I love you more today than yesterday but less than I will tomorrow. Baby, please tell me you love me, I need to hear it from your sweet lips."

"Quily, I love you with everything I am or ever will be. I want to have lots of babies with you, I grew up alone I don't want our baby too. Can we have five or six babies, please?"

"Bella, we will have as many as you want. I will marry you tomorrow if you want. I know what we have is forever, I love you, baby, only you forever. You are my dream come true, in fact, I shouldn't admit this but back when we were kids I had a huge crush on you, dirty face and all. Bells, I'm your do with me what you will."

"Quily, there are all kinds of things I can think of doing to you. I may be a virgin but I have an imagination." Bella says with a blush.

"Why, Blushing Bella, do you have designs upon my person?" I ask her jokingly, I always wonder how far down that blush goes.

Bella is thinking to herself: I want to have sex with Quil, in fact, my body is screaming for him. When we are apart it hurts. I feel a pull to him that I never felt with Edward. Just thinking about Quil makes my girl bits tingle, and from what I felt earlier he has a lot to offer a girl. I wonder if I should just ask him to make love to me.

"Quil, will you make love to me?"

"Yes, Bella, when you are ready I will, I want you so much." My wolf is doing back flips he wants Bella so much.

"I mean now Quil, I want you so much. I need to feel you inside me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth I grabbed her and crushed her lips with mine. At the same time her cell phone starts ringing, it went to voicemail but it started ringing immediately again.

"Bella answer the damn phone or throw it out the window."

Bella checks the caller id and shuts the phone off throwing it on the table looking annoyed.

"Bells, honey, who was it?"

"No one important."

"Bella?"

"It was Alice Cullen! I haven't heard from her in months, she claimed to be my best friend and she hasn't called once since they left. I'm happy now, I have new friends, I don't need her and now she calls/. She didn't want to be here for me when I needed her I don't fucking need her any more and now she calls. Fuck her and her brother!"

We hear a howl in the distance and Quil says "that's Sam." "Go it might be something important. I'll wait here for you."

.

**Bella's POV**

Quil always treats me like I'm fragile, very breakable, I'm a lot tougher than Quil or Edward think, I have taken six years of marshal arts and have two black belts. It still amazes me that since Quil and I found each other I can think of Edward and hear or speak his name and it doesn't hurt anymore. I and completely and totally in love with Quil, I want to be with him completely but I'm not sure how to tell him I'm ready. I can't just say let's fuck.

We are all going to the beach this morning, since my room is done the pack wants to let off a little steam and football on the beach appeals to them. Watching Quil run on the beach with no shirt on appeals to me. May be I can drop a few hints to Quil at the beach. He keeps telling me how hot I am so maybe if I dress a little differently I'll get his attention. I have a teeny weenie baby blue bikini that my mom bought me and I have never had the nerve to wear, well today is the day. Emily saw it when she was helping me pack and insisted I bring it with me, it is tinier than I had remembered and it is a string bikini, it will leave little to the imagination. Quil will be here in about a half an hour, I had better get busy fast.

I ran to my room and grab what I need, I take a quick shower and shave very carefully, I don't want hair showing when Quil gets a look at me in the bikini that is barely there. I want him to find me irresistible today, I don't want him to be able to take his eyes or hands off me. I'm slim, petite and I have big boob s, which I have noticed a lot of guys stare at them. Mom says that most guys like big boobs, let's hope Quil does. Quil likes my hair natural so I just blow dry it and let it hang in deep mahogany waves down my back past my waist I don't try to straighten it. I put on the bikini hoping my mom is right when she says it will boost my self confidence, I have never had the nerve to even try it on, I just get it on and I hear a knock at the door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Emily asks.

"Sure, Em I need your opinion on something."

"Wow! You look…..WOW!" Em says, as she comes in. "When Quil gets a look at you in that watch out. The guys will have to watch what they think about the next time they phase with him. He may be kicking someone's ass over this."

"Is it too much, should I change?"

"No absolutely not! Quil will be stepping on his tongue, honey, you are going to make him so horny."

"That's the whole idea, he acts like I'm so fragile that I will break if he touches me wrong. I want him to see me as a woman.

"Honey, if he doesn't do it in that he is blind."

"I'm not as fragile as he thinks, if I was I wouldn't have survived six years of marshal arts."

"What! You mean like karate?"

"Yes, I have two black belts, I used to compete in kick boxing tournaments in Phoenix. I have trophies to prove it."

"Bella, I have a whole new respect for you, I had no idea, the entire pack thinks you are a fragile little flower."

"Well, I know I can't take on one of the wolves but I can hold my own with a normal human being. I may be a klutz walking but on the mats or in the kick box ring I am pretty graceful. Mom used to laugh saying I can kick butt but I can't walk."

"You may need your training if one of Quil's old girlfriends decide she wants him back. Some of them are pretty tough."

"All I can tell them is Bring it! I may be small but I pack a pretty good punch, kick too. I've taken down guys a lot bigger than me."

We both laugh then we hear the guys coming in the back door,. I grab a t-shirt and shorts and start putting them on. "Stall Quil, I want to surprise him with the suit on the beach."

"Honey, surprise isn't the word, he will be blown away.. Like I said, WOW!"

Emily leaves as I cover up fast and follow her out the door. I walk over and wrap my arms around Quil's waist.

"Hi Quily, I missed you."

"Bells, that nickname is going to cause me grief when Paul and Jared hear it."

"Don't worry I'll kick their butts for you, Quily."

"Okay Bells, you got my back on that?"

"Sure do, Hot Stuff," I slap his ass as I say that and grab my beach bag and run toward the door. Quil catches me and tosses over his shoulder running to the beach.

When we get there Kim, Leah, and Lyndi are already there. Em and I spread out our towels and sit down, when I toss my bag aside my sunscreen falls out. Quil picks it up and says, "Bells take your shirt and shorts off and I'll put the lotion on your back so you don't burn. You know how badly you burn my little pale face baby doll."

"Okay," I say, Em looks at me and snickers as I take off my shirt and shorts, I'm standing in a teeny little baby blue string bikini. Quil's mouth drops open, his eyes bug out and turn almost black with lust.

He pulls me to him and crushes his mouth to mine in the hottest kiss we have ever had, he whispers in my ear, "Bells, if we were alone right now that suit would be in the sand and I would be inside you. Baby, you are so fucking hot I think my balls are going to explode."

That's the whole idea, I want you to notice me."

"Believe me I'm not the only one who has noticed you. Here comes the guys."

The rest of the pack came up, Jake laughs saying, "Lil' Sis, that suit is going to cause trouble, by the way where did you get that?"

"My momma bought it for me." I answered and everyone started laughing.

"Well, turn around and let us see the whole package." Jake says, I'm still facing Quil with my arms wrapped around his waist. I look up at Quil and he has a smirky grin on his face.

As I turn around the entire packs eyes bug out and they start whistling.

"Whoa, Little Bell, you have been hiding all this under t-shirts and jeans. Quil damn, this hot as hell body, smart, beautiful and she cooks, you hit the imprint jackpot. Bells, if Quil doesn't treat you right holler at me you deserve to be taken care of." Paul says, slapping Quil on the back. "You are one lucky fucker."

"Okay, everyone put your eyes back in your heads and let's go play some football. Before Quil kills one of you idiots." Sam yells.

I know I'm blushing bright red, I whisper to Quil, "I'm sorry, Quily, I didn't realize everyone would react like this. I just wanted to show off for you."

"Bells, I am so proud that you are mine and those idiots don't have a chance in hell with you. All they can do is look and wish. I get to have you for the rest of my life, like Paul said, I'm one lucky fucker."

I hide my face in Quil's shoulder, he wraps his arms around me. I say, "I can put my t-shirt and shorts back on."

"Are you crazy? I can't stop looking at you sweetheart. I don't mind the guys they think of you as a sister because of the imprint. They just like to tease us, I want to see you like this more often. I know who will be taking you home and whose arms you will sleep in at the end of the day. I'm proud of your body, you should be too, you can show it off a little."

"If you don't mind then I don't, you are right you will be taking me home and I will be sleeping with you, maybe a little more than sleeping?" I run my hand across his crotch and give him an evil grin. "Bells, I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

"Quily, I'm more than ready, I'm like a piece of fruit on the vine, ripe for the picking. And it's time you harvested me."

I can see the lust in his eyes as he leans to kiss me. He helps me put my sunscreen. I stand up with him and he starts kissing me, a kiss that makes me want to do things to him that I can't do in polite company.

"Hey! Quil! Get you tongue out of Bella's throat and get over here and play football." Paul shouts.

"Yeah, you have all night for that stuff." Brady yells.

I turn red, Quil laughs and says, "those two fuckers are going down hard." He kisses me softly one more time.

"Come on, Quily." Embry shouts and the pack including Sam laughs.

"I love you Bells," Quil yells as he charges toward Embry tackling him to the ground.

Kim, Em, Lyndi, Leah, and I are watching the guys play, Quil has tackled Paul two or three times even though they are on the same team.

Tonight is the bonfire I will meet Quil's grandfather Old Quil for the first time officially as Quil's imprint and his future granddaughter-in-law. I'm not nervous much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting on Emily's back porch daydreaming, waiting for Quil to come by I have everything ready for the bonfire tonight, when a pair of very strong very warm arms wrap around my neck. I lean my head back and smile into the most beautiful brown eyes on this planet; I reach up and pull his lips down to meet mine. I love kissing Quil, he makes my toes curl. As he pulls away he comes around in front of me and kneels down on one knee pulling me to him and kisses me, a kiss that makes my panties wet. Damn, this is the hottest, sexiest man I have ever met and he is mine. As he pulls back he growls low and says "Mine!" I have to laugh because I am thinking the very same thing. He doesn't realize how hot it gets me when he growls, my panties get wet real fast when he growls, let's face it my underwear is always wet when I'm around Quil.

"Bella, I love you and there will never be another woman in my life. I don't see other women any more, I don't notice them like I used to. You are everything I will ever want or need. Please make me the happiest, luckiest man on this planet, marry me, Isabella Marie Swan, Please marry me. He holds up a little blue box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it.

I look into those beautiful eyes; they have turned almost black with all the love and need in them. I smile and reach up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Quil, I there is only one answer that I can give you. Yes, my love…." He stops my words with his mouth crushing into mine. He slips the ring on my finger it is a perfect fit. He lifts me up in his arms bridal style and carries me to the beach to the tree where we walked the first night, never taking his lips from mine.

"Bells, I am a happy man right now. My wolf is howling and dancing, I brought you here so we can have a few minutes alone. I never seem to get enough alone time with you, what with the pack, work, your classes, your dad, my parents, I just want us for a few minutes."

"Quil, darling, Emily and Sam went to Port Angeles; there is no one at the house. We can go there and be alone, my room is done and I have a big roomy empty bed just waiting for us."

"Honey, I don't want to rush you, we have all the time you need. I just need to hold you, for us to be together."

"You haven't rushed me, Quil, you have been very patient but I'm ready, I need you, I need to have you inside me. Please I…." I didn't get a chance to say any more his lips were on mine again and he sweeps me up in his arms again and runs for the house. He doesn't stop except to lock the doors and carries me to my room, to our bed. Our bed, I like thinking about things being ours. Quil and I are forever, I know that, I know what I felt for Edward pales in comparison to what I feel for Quil.

Quil growls, "Any fucker that comes in here is going to die if they interrupt us. Bells, I love you, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." That is all I had to say Quil gently lays me on the bed kissing me as if I am going to disappear at any moment. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on the bed with me.

"Quil, honey, make me yours in every way, take me, love me, make me scream your name and mark me I want everyone to know I'm yours."

"Bella, if I mark you do you understand everything that it means?"

"Yes, Uncle Billy, Sam and Emily have all three explained it. I will not be able to have sex or children with any other man, and why would I if I have you, you are all I will ever want or need. I will carry your scent on me so that all the other wolves will know I've been taken, that I belong to you. I want to belong to you, make me yours forever."

**Quil's POV**

My wolf is going crazy hearing what Bella said about marking her, I don't want to hurt her but the urge to mark her is getting harder to resist. I start kissing her and I trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone I nip her a little there and she draws in a sharp breath. My hands go down to the bottom of her t-shirt and I pull it up over her head. She doesn't have a bra on, she should never wear a bra, it is a shame to cover her tits. She has the most beautiful tits I have ever seen, they are big and firm and I lean over wrap my lips around her nipple and suck, hard. Damn it should be against the law for her to smell and taste this good. I continue to suck on one nipple while I roll the other between my fingers then I switch tits and give the other the same treatment. Bella is moaning and has her hands buried in my hair. I kiss down her stomach to just above her shorts I lick her stomach dipping my tongue into her belly button as I hook my thumbs in the top of her short pulling them down, Damn, commando! Bella has no underwear on, I can smell her arousal, she smells so sweet, I can hardly wait to taste her pussy. She has another surprise she has shaved her pussy clean damn that is sexy. I moan as my tongue strokes her slit she tastes as sweet as honey. "Bells, damn are you trying to kill me? You are so damn sexy."

"I didn't know if you would like it."

"Like it I love it, smooth and sweet like the finest chocolate. MMMMMMM

I continue to lick her cunt stroking up and down dipping my tongue into her, finally I grab her hips and pull her to me I bury my face in her cunt. My tongue circles her clit and she starts moaning and thrusting her hips shoving her sweet pussy into my face I love it. I start tongue fucking her and then I slip a finger into her and start stroking slow at first then I add another finger and then another stroking faster and harder. My tongue is now massaging her clit and licking down her slit I can feel her tighten around my fingers as she cums, her juices flowing out and catch them all with my tongue licking her clean, I pull out my fingers and suck them clean. Bella is breathing hard as I slide up her body to kiss her lips, I stick my tongue in her mouth and she moans.

"Damn, Quil if I knew it felt that good I would have jumped your bones a long time ago."

"Sweetheart you ain't felt nothing yet." I say as my very hard aching cock probes at her opening she looks down at me then looks up and says, "Fuck, Quil, you're huge how is all that going to fit inside me?"

"Don't worry baby, it will hurt a little at first but I'll make the hurt go away. I love you."

"I love you Quil."

My cock starts entering her tight little cunt, she is so wet and so tight I'm about to blow my load already. I push in a little at a time giving her body time to stretch and get used to me being inside her. I feel her barrier, "Bells, I sorry but this is going to hurt."

"Just fuck me Quil I can't wait any longer I want you so bad. I love you."

I shove my cock past her barrier she moans in pain I stop moving to let the pain ease, she finally nods that I can move again and I start to move in and out slowly. Bella picks up the rhythm and matches me stroke for stroke, "Damn Bells you are so wet and so tight and you feel so good."

"Please Quil faster, fuck me faster." I pick up speed and the she yells "harder" I pump a little harder. "Fuck me harder, damn it harder!" I really start to slam into her cunt she starts to moan I don't know how much longer I can hold up without filling her up with my cum. I feel her tighten around my dick and she screams my name as she falls over the edge and takes me with her. I have never felt anything this good in my life. And I have fucked a lot of women but Bella is different she was made just for me and damn I going to keep her forever. She is MINE! My wolf is dancing and howling he finally got his mate now he wants to mark her.

"Bells, are you alright?" I ask and I slide out of her and pull her against my body.

"I don't think alright describes how I am Quil, I'm feeling pretty amazing right now. WOW! Who knew it would feel like that?"

"Bells did I hurt you?"

"No Quil, just the opposite, you made me feel amazing things. What about you did I disappoint you? I know I don't have any experience but I'm sure I can get better."

"Bells, Bells, you were perfect, I have never felt anything that good before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then you want to do it again?"

"Hell yes, but rest just a little honey."

I lay looking at my imprint, my soul mate, thank you Taha Aki, you chose the sexiest most perfect woman in the world for me. I'm watching her sleep, I just had her and I want her again, the urge to mark her is stronger than ever. She keeps telling me she wants me to mark her; I just don't want to hurt her, she looks so tiny and delicate, compared to me. She took everything I gave her when I was slamming into her she was meeting me with each thrust, damn, it feels good being inside her, my dick is twitching just looking at her and thinking about fucking her. Her eyes open slowly and she smiles at me.

"Quily," she says as her hand caresses my cheek, "I want you to mark me. Let your wolf go, I'm not afraid of him. I love your wolf and he loves me, I'm in no danger from him. Let him go, let him mark me. I'm instantly hard hearing this; I grab her and pull her to me crushing her lips with mine. This woman knows exactly what to say to make me hard. I'm inside her with one swift thrust, she screams with pleasure, she is so wet, and warm as her pussy slides over my dick.

"Quil, I love how you feel inside me. Please baby harder, fuck me harder."

With that I slam into her growling, my wolf wants control, I know he will mark her if I let him go.

"Baby, let your wolf out to play, we will all enjoy it. Mark me, Quily."

I look into those chocolate brown eyes and I cannot deny her anything. My wolf breaks free; I grab her around the waist, pull out of her, flip her over on her hands and knees and slam back into her. Damn, she is so tight, and warm, and wet. It is good to be me, I have a hot, horny woman under me and my wolf is loose. I pull her hair to one side of her neck and start to lick her neck and suck the skin where I plan to mark her. She is moaning and pushing her ass back against me taking me deeper inside her.

"Baby, I'm so close, I love having you inside me. Please Quil; fuck me harder let your wolf go let him take me."

"God Bella I want you, my wolf has you and he doesn't want to stop, baby cum with me. Let me hear you scream." I bite down on her neck as we both cum, I am really drilling into her, slamming her hard and she is meeting me thrust for thrust. I keep pumping as she cums, I am pumping her full of my seed, I keep going I have never pumped so much cum into any woman. She is still meeting my every thrust, I reach around her and rub her clit with my finger and she screams cumming again and again. We cum for a good five minutes, I pull my teeth from her neck and lick the mark. My saliva seals the bite and it heals almost instantly. I pull slowly out of her and lay her down and curl myself around her. I kiss her head and bury my face in her hair savoring her scent, damn she smells good even better since I marked her, I can smell my scent mixed with hers. My wolf is dancing and howling and smiling he is beyond happy, he has his mate she is marked.

"That was amazing; I never knew I could feel that much pleasure at once." My beautiful Bella said.

"Honey, I'm sorry if I hurt you the urge to mark you was so strong I couldn't hold my wolf back."

You didn't hurt me I loved it. Quil you can mark me any time you want. I know I don't have much experience but didn't you cum for a long time, longer than normal?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened, it has never happened before. I guess I need to ask the elders and Sam if they know why."

"Do you think it will happen again?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Want to find out?" My girl asks me with a giggle, she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I growl and pull her to me crushing my lips to hers. "Bells, I love you so much and yes I want you again. Are you sure you're not too sore?"

"I'm not sore at all and I want you inside me like before."

"Like before?"

"Exactly like before."

"Honey, you are making me want to mark you again."

"Do the other side then I'll match."

"Sweetheart…."

"I'm serious, Quil, I want you to mark me as bad as you want to mark me."

I'm already so hard it hurts so I slide into her with one thrust. She feels so fucking good, I can't help myself, I start pounding into her. She matches me stroke for stroke. She digs her nails into my ass and arches to meet my thrusts, moaning with pleasure. Her lips trail across my chest to grab my nipple, she bites it gently when she does I grab her and flip her over again. I slam into her cunt from behind and she screams with pleasure, my wolf is loose once again.

"Fuck me Quil, faster, damn, you feel so fucking good. I want to keep you inside me all the time. Mark me baby, mark me again."

Who knew blushing Bella would be such a tiger in bed. I hit the imprint jackpot with her. I grab her hair and pull her head to the side giving me better access to her neck. As I sink my teeth into her I pinch her clit and she screams in ecstasy, loud enough I think all of La Push heard her. Like before I continued to pump her full of my cum. I continue to massage her clit and she came again and again.

"Don't stop, Quil please don't stop. I continued to slam into her.

When I finally stopped we collapsed into a heap of legs and arms. She turned to me crushing her lips to mine, her tongue demanding entry into my mouth; we kiss for twenty minutes non-stop. "Bella, baby we need to get ready for the bonfire. Tonight you officially become a member of the pack."

"I have a refrigerator full of food to take; I cooked all morning while you were on patrol."

"Honey, this bonfire is in your honor you didn't have to cook."

"I know but you do you really want to eat Kim's cooking tonight? I mean Emily needed help, so I volunteered it takes a lot of food to feed the pack, the imprints, and the elders."

"I know and you make me proud when you cook, the guys really appreciate it and they love your desserts. And you are right, Kim's cooking could kill a human, probably hospitalize a wolf." I said laughing.

"Kim is improving between Emily, Sue and I we are making progress."

"I love you so much, baby. I hate to make you put on clothes but we need to get ready." I kissed her and went into the bathroom to run a hot bath for us. I return to the bedroom and pick my girl up and carry her into the bathroom and sink down into the hot water. I soap and rub every inch of Bella sitting behind her. I'm glad we put in this extra large tub; I have never enjoyed a bath this much. Especially when Bella raised herself up and slid herself onto my hard cock and began to ride me in the tub. She was facing me straddle my hips with her big tits bouncing, I grabbed one with my lips and began to suckle like a baby. I pinched and massaged the other one, Bella starts moaning.

"Quil, baby, I want to have a baby with you. Please give me a baby."

"Sweetheart, I want a baby with you too, I'll just have to keep making love to you until you get pregnant."

"You won't stop once I'm pregnant will you?"

"Hell no, Bells, I'll never stop."

"Good because it feels so good when you are inside me."

"Nothing feels better to me either, honey, being buried balls deep in you is the best feeling I have ever had."

"Really, I worry because I don't have any experience and you do, I don't know if I an doing it right."

"Sweetheart, you are doing everything right, being with you is different than any other woman I have been with. With you, Bella, there is love, a spiritual connections that was never there before. With you everything feels right because I'm with the right woman."

"Really, Quily?"

"Yes and honey if you ever want to get dressed and get to the bonfire you are going to have to stop calling me that."

"Why Quily?"

"You know when you say that like you do I get hard instantly."

"I know," she says with a giggle.

We manage to get dressed even though we stop a lot for kisses.

"Don't forget to talk to Sam and the elders, about you know." Bella blushes as she says this.

"Bella, I can't believe you are embarrassed I have spent this afternoon buried balls deep in you, with you screaming for me to fuck you harder and now you blush?"

"I know but when you are inside me I can't help myself. By the way should I wear my hair up to show off my marks?"

"You can if you want but the pack will smell it before we get there. I like your hair up, easy access to your neck, like going commando is easy access to your girl bits, especially in a skirt."

"Quil!"

"Well baby what can I say I'm an animal."

Bella goes to the bathroom to put her hair up. As she gets ready to leave she can hear Quil moving around downstairs she reaches up under her skirt and takes her panties off, giggling to herself.

**Bella's POV**

When we arrive at the bonfire we are loaded down with food I had cooked, pies, cakes, cookie, and six cheesecakes. I am hoping there is enough. The pack comes to help carry the food.

Sam says, "Quil your grandfather is waiting for you and Bella."

Quil and I look at each other then we walk toward old Quil, I am wondering what I should call him. I know him, I have known him all my life, this is the first time I've met him as Quil's girlfriend/imprint/soul mate, this is different it's official, just plain scary. What if he doesn't approve, a paleface with his grandson."

"Relax," Quil whispers to me as he takes my hand and I relax instantly.

"Grandfather, this is Isabella Swan, my mate." Quil says.

"She has accepted the imprint?" Old Quill asks.

"Yes." Quil

"You have mated." Old Quil

"Yes." Quil

He reaches toward my neck. "You have marked her?"

"Yes, twice."

Old Quil smiles and says, "Welcome to the family, Bella. He looks at Quil and Quil nods, Old Quil pulls me into an surprisingly strong hug. "My grandson has done well, beauty, brains, and I hear you are quite the cook. I understand there are cheesecakes tonight, cheesecake is my favorite. I have heard Charlie, Harry, Billy, Jake, and even Sue brag on your cheesecake for years. Tonight I get to sample it for myself."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ateara I made six for tonight, I hope it is enough."

"Bella, in the eyes of the pack and council of elders you and Quil are now married. Call me Gramps after all I am your grandfather now." He said with a big smile.

I relax, "Thanks Gramps. There are two cheesecakes hidden at Emily's if you don't get enough tonight."

"Well, maybe we should walk over and I'll get a couple pieces before we start eating and I'll hide them until I finish eating." He says with a chuckle.

As we walk over to the food table Quil holds one hand and Gramps has his arm hooked through my other arm, talking and laughing. I can tell Sam and the rest of the pack and imprints have relaxed I guess they were as nervous as I was about Quil's grandfather accepting me, and outsider, as Quil's mate.

"Quil, my grandson, I have to say one thing about your young lady here." Gramps says as he takes a bite of cheesecake. "If everything this young lady cooks is as good as this cheesecake, you have hit the imprint jackpot. Not only is she smart, and she can cook but I believe you young people say, she's smokin' hot too."

My face turns fiery red and I hide it against Quil's chest. Everyone is laughing; Billy Black, and Harry and Sue Clearwater have just walked up. Billy says something quietly to Sam, Sam grabs Jared and Embry and they run toward the Black house.

"Jake?" Quil looks at Billy and he nods.

"Bells, baby, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"Jake is about to phaze."

"Go help him Quil."

"Don't worry about Bella, son, I'll take care of her." Old Quil says.

Quil kisses me and runs off after the others, shouting over his shoulder, "Wait for me Bells, I'll be back soon."

I'm missing my Quil even though I know he is coming back, it hurts to be apart from him. I tell Gramps that I'm going to walk down to the water to wait for Quil he says I'll be close enough the pack can keep an eye on me. If I need help just raise my voice and the wolves will hear me, but Leah decides to walk with me. We are sitting on the tree, I think of it as our tree (Quil's and mine) when a couple of Native American girls walk up. They are wearing really heavy make-up; I mean way too much make-up and clothes that are way too short and way too tight. I know they are trying to look sexy but they just look trashy. Leah growls under her breath as they approach. "Bella, get ready, this one thinks she owns Quil."

"Oh really, I just may have to teach her a lesson or two."

"I'll take care of it for you."

"No Leah, you can help if I need it but these girls need to learn not to mess with me. I can take care of myself, I love Quil, and I'm not going away. Ever."

"Okay, but if you need me to I'll kick their asses."

"Thanks but I think I can handle one maybe both of them, just watch my back for me."

"You got it."

"Well, well, well, who have we here, Leah? This a friend of yours?

"This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Trudy and Treanne Hill they are Quil's next door neighbors."

Treanne sneers at me while Trudy just looks like all hell is about to break loose.

"Don't forget I'm Quil's girlfriend." Treanne snarls.

"Have you told Quil, cause I don't think he knows." Leah answers sarcastically.

"Well, he sure had his mouth all over me last night, all night long."

Leah and I burst out laughing, I couldn't help myself.

"Oh really?" I ask chuckling.

"Yes, I had to sleep all day, I didn't get a wink of sleep, he fucked me all night long. He belongs to me."

I laugh again but I can tell Leah is getting angry.

"What are you laughing at you little pale faced bitch. You can't possibly think that he is interested in you, you are too skinny and pale for my Quil."

"Well, according to Gramps, by tribal law Quil and I are married and I not in the habit of sharing my man with anyone. Especially a cheap, slutty looking piece of trash like you." I say looking Treeannne in the eyes.

She screams and jumps at me, I grab her and flip her into the sand, she lands on her stomach, I hold on to her wrist, pull it up as I put my foot between her shoulder blades. I look at Trudy, "I would not advise moving or I'll do the same to you."

By this time the pack and everyone else have come to see what is going on. I can see a grin on Emily's face as she watches.

"Now there are a few things we have to get straight. Quil does not belong to you, he belongs to no one, he is not property. He does however belong with me, we belong together, you can ask him. As far as him fucking you all night long last night, funny, I don't remember you being in bed with us and we WERE together all night long. Now, I'm going to let you up but if you try something stupid again, I will put your face in the sand again. Do we understand each other?"

Treanne nods her head, I let her up, she turns toward me and looks at me, I can see Quill coming back, Jake is with him with Lyndi. Treanne screams again and lunges at me trying to claw my face. I grab her and put her down again, this time I put my foot on the side of her head, pushing the side of her face in the sand.

Trudy makes a move toward me and Leah grabs her arm, "Uhuh, don't try it. Bella is being a lady about things but I won't I'll break a few bones before I'm done."

"Thanks Leah for having my back."

"No problem sis," Leah says.

Quil, Jake, Lyndi, Sam, Jared, and Embry come running up. "Bells, baby, are you okay, what happened and why are you standing on Treanne's head."

"Nothing much, Quily, Treanne here is trying to explain how you belong to her, and I am trying to explain that you and I belong together. She is having a little trouble understanding so I have had to reason with her."

"That's right you are my wife and my life."

"Treanne said you didn't tell her last night when you were fucking her." I said with a laugh.

"Tre…..oh hell no! I have never…I was never real picky, Bells, but never her or her sister, you've got to believe me baby."

"I do love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Quil **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

When I finally let Treanne get up Embry stepped up to take her arm, Leah was still holding on to Trudy's arm.

"You both need to leave now" Embry said.

"That little white bitch won't always have you all around to save her ass. I'll get her then." Treanne threatened.

"That would not be wise, every one here thinks of Bella as family you try to get to her, you not only have to deal with Quil but all of us here. And you just threatened her in front of the entire tribal council of elders." Embry said as Quil's parents walked up. His mom and dad were both tribal elders.

"I don't take threats to my granddaughter lightly, "Old Quil stated.

"Or us our daughter, if any harm comes to Bella you both will be held responsible." Quil's dad says.

We all went back to the bonfire as Embry and Leah escorted the girls a safe distance away. Quil has picked me up and is carrying me, I don't know why but he is and I am enjoying it. He whispers in my ear, "Bella I just can't put you down right now my wolf is in protection mode and I need you close." I snuggle deeper into his chest, fine with me I like it just where I am.

When Embry and Leah return Embry runs up and grabs me, swinging me around laughing, "Woooo HOOOO our girl Bella got moves." Then he sees Quil's face sets me down and backs off, "Sorry man."

It's okay. I agree my Bell has moves of more than one kind." At this I blush a deep red.

"She sure can kick ass when she needs to. I'm so proud of you, my girl. Jr. I've said this before and I'll say it again, you are one lucky man that this beautiful young woman accepted you." Old Quil says as he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "That ass kicking was a thing of beauty; those two have caused trouble on the rez for years. They have pushed the other girls around since they learned to walk. Well, they picked on the wrong girl when they picked on our petite little beauty."

"Bells, has always stood up for herself and others. Those martial arts classes were worth every penny I paid for them and every complaint from Renee about it not being ladylike. I would have paid just to see this tonight. I know you want to protect her Quil and I'm glad she has you, but with mere mortals she can take care of business. I have always told Renee dynamite comes in small packages." My dad says laughing and hugging me.

"That bitch never knew what hit her, she never saw it coming, and she was face first in the sand. Damn, Bells can you teach me those moves?" Emily asked laughing as Sam hugged her.

"Bella, welcome to the pack, girl. You fit right in with the wolves and the imprints." Sam says with a smile.

Jake comes up to me and says, "Bella, I know I'm supposed to be dangerous right now but lil' sis I sure would like to hug you." He looks at Quil and Quil nods his head smiling. "Jake, I know you will never hurt her she is truly your little sister."

"The only thing that concerns me is what if they come back with a bunch of their friends and catch me alone. I can handle Treanne and probably her sister too but if they bring too many I would be able to."

Everyone laughs Quil's mom Ann says, "You don't have to worry about that honey, they don't have any friends. All the girls on the rez have been hurt in some way by them; you just became a folk hero to some of them."

We all laugh, "Enough let's eat I'm hungry." I say and everyone agrees. Gramps comes up to me and says, "Bell, I already ate my cheesecake do you think I'll get bit by a wolf if I get some more."

"Gramps, if someone says anything I'll just open up a can of whoop ass on them." I say laughing.

"Charlie, that little spitfire of yours is just what my grandson needs to keep him in line." Old Quil tells my dad and they both start laughing. I can tell Quil is thinking the same thing I am can't wait to get back to my room; I have big plans for my wolf boy tonight.

**Three days later**

Quil's grandfather took quite a liking to me; he invited me over to his house. I took him a chocolate/caramel cheesecake which made him smile. I really like seeing him smile, I miss not having grandparents and he really does treat me like his granddaughter.

"Ah, Bella, we are lucky to have you in the family. Jr. is a very lucky man, you are a lovely girl and you have a kind heart." He sniffed the cheesecake smiling. "The fact that you are an excellent cook is an extra bonus for all of us."

"Thanks Gramps, but I think I'm the lucky one. Quil is very good to me and he makes sure I'm safe. Even though against mere mortals I can defend myself pretty well."

"I was quite proud of you on the beach the other night. You surprised everyone; we all thought you were this quiet, petite, helpless little girl."

"Quiet, sometimes, petite, yes, helpless, not usually. My father always says a girl should be able to defend herself because there may not always be someone there to do it for her."

"Your father is a wise man but Jr. will always stand between you and any danger and the pack will be at his side to defend you."

"I know." I said with a smile, "It's like I suddenly have all these brothers and sisters now. I always wanted a large family."

"You have one now the entire Quileute tribe." Old Quil says. "And I might add that we are lucky to have you in our family."

"Gramps, I love you."

"Bella, my child I love you as though you were born to me."

Quil came in just then and walked over giving me a peck on the cheek, "Gramps are you trying to steal my girl?" he says chuckling.

"I would if I could." Quil Sr. says smiling, "Now son is that the way a man should greet such a beautiful woman? No, now give her a proper kiss. I always greeted your grandmother with a proper kiss."

Quil chuckles and leans down to capture my lips with his, when he is done kissing me I am dizzy and breathless. He sits down next to me as his grandfather sets plates in front of us with a sandwich on each the then pours us each a glass of milk. Gramps asks me to cut and serve the cheesecake, and after eating three pieces he says, "Jr. you are a very lucky man, this little lady can really cook. To have her cooking you three meals a day for you makes you a very lucky man."

"Gramps, does that mean I can cut him down to three meals a day?" I ask laughing.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you will not let him go hungry, he is after all your soul mate, your other half."

I smile as Quil hugs me, "Speaking of eating, what's for supper?"

"What ever you want, Quily." I say with a smile.

"Lasagna?" Quil asks.

"Of course if that is what you want. I have to keep my wolf happy, right? Quily?" I look at Quil with an evil grin; I know what that nickname does to him.

"Gramps you won't believe the sauce she makes. It is the best you will ever taste."

"I think I have some jar sauce in the pantry, Bella."

"Gramps, Bella makes hers from scratch it is great. Lasagna is one of Gramps' favorite foods."

"Well, then I can cook it here so he can eat with us, if that's okay with you, Gramps." I say looking at him.

"Little Bell, you can do anything you want here, consider my house your own, I would love to have you cooking in my kitchen."

Quill looks at me surprised and whispers, "He must really like you he has never wanted any woman other than Grams cooking in his kitchen."

"Jr. if you know what she needs go get it and put it on my account, have your mom put Bella's name on my account so she can use it when ever she wants."

"That's not necessary, Gramps." I protest.

"Bella, if you are going to be in my family, you have to learn a few things. I share everything with my family including my money, and I'm rich money wise. But I'm also rich with my family's love and that includes you my dear. You have not only stolen Jr's heart but mine, too. I will never forget you kicking that girl's ass on the beach."

"I'm sorry that anyone had to see that. I lost my temper and I should not have even though she was insulting me."

"That little bitch deserved that and more, Jr. should have been smart enough to leave that alone."

"I swear I never touched her or her sister. They were lying trying to make Bella leave me." Quil protested.

I walk over to Quil and lay my hand on his chest; he had started to trimble as I touch him he calms down.

"Quil sweetheart, I believe you when you say they were lying. They will never come between us, I will never leave you."

His arm wraps around me and he buries his face in my neck, breathing deeply, inhaling my scent.

"Bella, baby, I would die if I lost you especially because of those two tramps. They can't hold a candle to your beauty."

"Quil, you love me, you are a prejudice when it comes to my looks.

"Bella, you are beautiful, Jr. is right about that and if you believe him then I do too." Gramps says.

I make a list of what I need and Quil is going to the store for me, I am going to stay and start getting things organized in the kitchen. When Quil left for the store Gramps and I started talking. He told me how lucky he thought Quil was to have found me. I told him I thought I was the lucky one that sometimes I think I will wake up and this will all have been a dream. I know in my heart that Quil loves me and that we are together forever but in the back of my mind I remember things Edward said when he left me in the woods that night and I think maybe I don't deserve Quil and his love. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up and things will be dark and depressing again in my life.

Gramps reaches out to me and folds me into a warm hug as I sob on his shoulder. He tells me to quit doubting myself and if he ever sees that leech bloodsucking bastard it will be his greatest pleasure to set his ass on fire.

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and says, "Dry your eyes, sweetheart, you don't want that overprotective wolf of yours to think I hurt you, now do you? He will literally kick my ass for you."

I start to laugh and dry me cheeks and eyes and Gramps gives me another hug, just as we hear Quil's truck in the driveway. He comes running into the kitchen, "Bells are you okay? I felt through the imprint that you are upset. Gramps?"

"Everything is fine, now don't worry Jr."

"Gramps I come in and you have your arms around my girl are you trying to steal her away from me again? Quil asks jokingly.

"Every chance I get, son. But no dice she's all yours, she loves you."

"If anyone stands a chance it's you Gramps. You know I love you but Quil has me heart, mind, body, and soul, forever." I say.

Quil looks deep into my eyes, "Forever." He repeats.

"Quil, you are my grandson and I love you but I will tell you one thing if you ever hurt this beautiful young lady, if you make her shed one tear because of your whoring ways you will answer to me. She has given you everything and you should appreciate her and take care of her heart. Her heart is in your care and it is a fragile thing so take care not to break it. I know everyone has been speculating about my reaction to Bella, The fact that you imprinted on a non-native girl, they all thought I would throw a fit, but no I see many reasons for the imprint when I look at the two of you. I know her father; Charlie is a good man, probably one of the best men I have ever been privileged to know. I know how Bella was raised, she has good morals and ethics and she is a good person. You are damn lucky the ancestors chose her for you."

Gramps then turns to me and says, "Bella, I love you already you are my granddaughter the love of my grandsons life. You have his heart; take care of it, for it too is fragile. Love him and take care of him but if he hurts you he will answer to me. By the same token if you hurt him you will answer to me. You are everything he will ever need in a woman, little spit fire and I can't wait to see my grandchildren from the two of you. With your beauty and gentle spirit and Jr's tenacity and love of life I will have grandchildren to be proud of. I don't want to rush you but it has been a long time since these old arms held a baby. With Jr's. russet skin and your mahogany hair I can see them now. Bella, you are truly a welcome addition to the Ateara family and we are happy, proud, and lucky to have you." Old Quil says as he takes both our hands and puts them together and smiles. "Now, I'm going to visit Harry for three or four hours, I'll be back when the food is ready. Call Charlie and invite him down if you like, little one."

After that long speech he leaves and Quil kisses me, I mean really kisses me, a curl your toes, cream your panties kind of kiss. When he breaks off the kiss we are both breathless, "Babe, I love you and I will never hurt you or make you cry."

"I know but if you don't kiss me again I might manage a couple of tears." I say with a sweetly innocent smile. Quil grabs me and pulls me to him and kisses me again. By the time the kiss is over I am moaning and wanting more. Quil lifts me in his arms bridal style, "Honey, did you know I have my own room here at Gramps' house?"

"No."

"Want to see it?"

"Yes," I say as I pull his mouth to mine, He carries me to his room without breaking the kiss, shuts and locks the door and places me on the bed.

"I want you baby, right here, right now."

"What's stopping you?"

With that Quil starts taking my clothes off, he gently removes my blouse as he trails kisses down my neck to my breasts, he unhooks my bra and removes it with his mouth. He finds my nipple and he begins to suck, hard. He knows my breasts are sensitive and he pulls on my nipples making me moan. His hands slide under me and unhooks and unzips my skirt and slides it down, to his surprise no underwear, he draws in a quick breath.

"You said you like me without underwear."

"Baby I want you so bad right now I would chew your underwear off if I had to."

He is also pleased with my other surprise, I had shaved and everything was smooth and hairless.

"Damn, this is so fucking sexy. Baby I like with or without underwear and I love you bare, too."

"Quil, I want you right now hard and fast I can't wait anymore." And I get exactly what I ask for.


End file.
